<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Magic by AnneOP, JinxBD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516050">It's Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneOP/pseuds/AnneOP'>AnneOP</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxBD/pseuds/JinxBD'>JinxBD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M, Magic, Quidditch, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneOP/pseuds/AnneOP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxBD/pseuds/JinxBD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some One-Shots with different relationships!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Killer/Penguin (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One Piece and Harry Potter aren't of my property, I'm just writing a fanfiction about it :'D</p><p>English isn't my first language, so, I'm sorry if there is an error. </p><p>This isn't the original universe of Harry Potter, and probably I make a mistake writing, so, I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Lord Voldemort's fall, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had closed its doors for a long time.<br/>
The loss of great wizards residing at his gates and his students had been devastating.<br/>
The great castle had suffered damage and was unable to continue operating in that state.</p><p>Now, years after that incident, the castle had reopened its doors for new generations of magicians.<br/>
Under the care of the now principal, Edward Newgete, the best teachers in their fields were on duty.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The bustle was heard throughout the train station. Hundreds of families were at the time saying goodbye to their sons and daughters, wishing luck to their little ones in their first year of school.<br/>
There were tears, laughs, and love at the same moment.</p><p>A little red-haired boy of just eleven years old was in a corner of the station, looking longingly at the happy families in front of him with sadness in his eyes.<br/>
He held a small toy robot tightly in his pale hands, clutching it regretfully.</p><p>Eustass Kid was the son of Muggle parents, who had been unable to make it to the station due to their condition and fear. The boy looked around in confusion, he did not understand what he had to do.<br/>
He had barely received his acceptance letter days before on his eleventh birthday and was not very specific.</p><p>His huge suitcase was heavy against him and above it was a small cage containing a small, strikingly redly snake on it. It was his pet, Bong, as he had called her, was on the list of things necessary for his first year, he hoped no one would be scared to see her.</p><p>He wondered why that cute animal was necessary in a school. It did not matter to him anyway, after all he did not know what to expect from a Magic school. It was still unreal for him.</p><p>"Shut it Bong, take it easy."</p><p>He whispered to the animal as it hissed as Kid had started to move toward the train in front of him, hoping not to get into the wrong car.</p><p>He stopped in front of the train door, still nervous about getting in, although that contrasted with the fact that he was quite excited to get to school already.</p><p>He felt a push behind him, as if prompting Kid to enter at once.</p><p>"Are you going to get in or not?"</p><p>A cold voice spoke behind him, Kid turned to see the boy speaking to him, finding a boy who looked his age looking at him with disinterest.<br/>
Behind him was a large suitcase the size of the boy himself, which looked quite expensive and luxurious, made of thick black leather.<br/>
The boy had a small speckled white hat that matched the cage he held against his chest, which contained a beautiful white owl that looked at him as disinterested as its owner.<br/>
The white color of these contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin, his gray eyes were deep, he could easily get lost in them if he wanted to.</p><p>He was the prettiest kid Eustass had ever seen.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>The boy spoke again, sounding even more upset.</p><p>"I am Eustass Kid, and you?"</p><p>Kid introduced himself, ignoring the previous question, determined to strike up a friendship with the cute boy in front of him.</p><p>"I do not care."</p><p>Kid ignored his scathing response when he noticed that the boy was alone. It didn't seem like someone was saying goodbye to the boy or waiting for him to get on the train in front of them.<br/>
His parents couldn't accompany him either?</p><p>Kid's parents, being mere Muggles, had not received the news of their son with good magic and were reluctant to accompany him to the train station until the last moment.</p><p>"Your parents ain't with you either? I can make you some company! You know? I'm alone too."</p><p>The redhead said, trying to befriend the boy, giving him a friendly little smile.</p><p>"My tutor is at Hogwarts, he couldn't come."</p><p>Kid felt a little bad about asking that upon hearing the boy's answer, he hadn't mentioned his parents, had he? Kid preferred not to ask.</p><p>"My parents are not magicians, so they were afraid to come with me ..."</p><p>The redhead explained calmly.</p><p>"Is your tutor a teacher at Hogwarts?"</p><p>He asked again with a hint of fascination.</p><p>"Necrophalic Demon Studies."</p><p>The boy replied, giving the name of his tutor's subject. Taking his suitcase and dodging the redhead to enter the train at once.<br/>
Kid, noticing, took his own belongings and followed the example of the other, taking courage to enter the big train.</p><p>"And ... What house do you think you will be in?"</p><p>Kid kept talking, following in each other's footsteps.</p><p>"I do not know."</p><p>The brunette replied as he passed by the wagons, which were full of other students, most seemed to be first-year just like them, although some others of various grades could be seen, who joked among themselves, playing with their wands and practicing some spells with fun.</p><p>Kid watched fascinated as lights and rays came out of the boys' wands, it was magic.<br/>
Kid couldn't wait to do the same with his own wand, which was tucked deep in his suitcase.</p><p>Being so focused on the magic around him, he didn't notice that the pretty dark-haired boy had come a long way and was now almost at the end of the wagon. </p><p>"See you later!"</p><p>Kid shouted, dismissing the boy with his arm raised, surely they would meet later at school, maybe they could be friends.</p><p>Looking around again, he found a single cabin near him and entered without hesitation. Placing his things close.</p><p>He was looking out the window when someone spoke behind him.</p><p>"Excuse me, can we sit with you?"</p><p>Three boys were at the entrance to the cubicle. The one who seemed to have spoken, had long blonde hair that covered mostly of his face, Kid wondered if the boy could even see through his long bangs.</p><p>Beside him, was another boy with long hair, although his was a strange light blue color, very striking, the boy was behind the blonde, he seemed quite shy.<br/>
Finally, there was a boy with black hair, he seemed to be the calmest of them.</p><p>Kid nodded and let them enter with him.</p><p>"I am Killer! He is Heat and the serious boy next to him is Wire. ”</p><p>The blond man enthusiastically introduced them. He seemed quite friendly.</p><p>"Your names are werid." Kid said with a smile. "I am Eustass Kid."</p><p>"Boy, your name is literally kid."</p><p>Heat said grinning as he pulled out a box with a chocolate frog inside.</p><p>The redhead looked at him hungrily, wondering if he should ask the blue-haired boy for a piece.</p><p>When he opened the box the chocolate frog seemed to come to life and came out of the packaging on its own, immediately jumping onto the floor of the cubicle and heading out into the hallways.</p><p>"Bad luck Heat."</p><p>Killer said laughing when his friend ran out of the delicious dessert.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kid watched the show fascinated, the magic was definitely great.</p><p>- - -</p><p>"Slytherin!"</p><p>The sorting hat exclaimed loudly, heard throughout the great hall. Thus dictating the Killer house.</p><p>Heat and Wire had already passed, they had all been assigned to the same house, Slytherin. Only Kid was missing, his hands were sweating with expectation, he wanted to be with them.</p><p>"Trafalgar Law!"</p><p>A dark-skinned boy Kid recognized very well climbed up to face the teachers. Where a blond man with a bored expression placed the sorting hat on his bare black hair when the boy removed his mottled hat.<br/>
Now Kid knew his name.</p><p>The entire room was silent for a few moments.<br/>
The hat whispered enough to the boy while he did not seem to respond at any time, leaving him to ramble at all times.</p><p>One of the teachers, with blond hair and an extravagant pink coat, seemed quite interested at the time.<br/>
Kid assumed it was Law's tutor.</p><p>"Ravenclaw!"</p><p>He dictated the hat at last.</p><p>The blond man removed his hat and indicated the table of his new house, which applauded in welcome to his new member.</p><p>"Monkey D. Luffy!"</p><p>He named the blond man once more, smiling as a boy ran excitedly towards him. He had black hair and was quite thin, he seemed to have a peculiar scar under one of his eyes, he seemed to be the most excited in the whole great room.</p><p>When the sorting hat was put on his head he didn't seem to hesitate and shouted:</p><p>"Gryffindor!"</p><p>It was the fastest hat decision all night. Even one of the teachers laughed out loud from his place. He was an older looking man, although he had a fairly well-formed body.</p><p>The boy was greeted in his dining room with laughter and applause.</p><p>"Usopp!"</p><p>A boy with a long nose approached the teacher, he seemed to be having a scare attack when facing the whole school.</p><p>The hat was silent for a few seconds until it was decided:</p><p>"Hufflepuff!"</p><p>He was the first boy to enter the Hufflepuff House in the whole night. He was greeted with applause, Usopp was calmer apparently, he was happier.</p><p>"Eustass Kid!"</p><p>At last he was named.<br/>
The redhead crossed the crowd of boys who were in the hall, waiting to be called, went up the stairs until he was in front of the bench, he noticed everyone's eyes on him, including the one of the brunette who was now a Ravenclaw.</p><p>His friends watched him with big smiles from the Slytherin table, crossing their fingers, waiting for him to join them.</p><p>Sitting on the bench and feeling the weight of the hat on his head, he could only think of one thing.</p><p>Please Slytherin, please Slytherin.</p><p>"Mhmm Slytherin? Do you want to be one of the cunning snakes boy? ”</p><p>Kid gave a little jump at the words on the hat, was he reading his mind?</p><p>"See you with them, you know? I notice you tenacious and a fighter. ”</p><p>Kid smiled triumphantly.</p><p>"But ... I notice something else in you, you don't seem to be enough for this house."</p><p>"Please, Slytherin ..."</p><p>He muttered insistently.</p><p>"What is this, huh? Muggle parents? ”</p><p>Kid didn't fully understand what he was saying, Muggles?</p><p>"The first non-pureblood in Slytherin? Very interesting."</p><p>Pure blood? What was this hat talking about?</p><p>Kid was confused, and was beginning to doubt that he was just another Slytherin.</p><p>"Please..."</p><p>The redhead muttered once more. He wanted to be with his friends.</p><p>"Slytherin!"</p><p>Once again he dictated the hat, complying with the boy's request, who smiled happily at the boys who were waiting for him at the snakes table, who received him with applause and congratulations.</p><p>- - -</p><p>"Welcome to the Transformations class."</p><p>The same tired-looking blond man greeted them in one of the large classrooms at school.<br/>
On his desk was a cage with a cute bird on it.</p><p>"I am Professor Marco, it is a pleasure that you are at Hogwarts."</p><p>He introduced himself, giving a small smile that tried to appear friendly, but rather reflected even more his bored expression.</p><p>Some of the students muttered about it among themselves, Kid even heard the occasional sigh of some girls, who mentioned how good-looking the teacher was.</p><p>“As the name of the subject says well, I will teach you how to transform everyday objects into other things. We'll start with basic things, okay? ”</p><p>Everyone waited expectantly for what the teacher would do.<br/>
He removed the bird from the cage, holding the beautiful creature in his hand.</p><p>"From animal to glass."</p><p>The professor spoke, making a slight movement with his wand, which expelled a soft glow from the tip that fell on the bird, which emitted a noise and then began to take another shape.</p><p>The feathers disappeared and instead revealed a beautiful glass goblet, which he placed on his desk.</p><p>Kid was fascinated.</p><p>"Killer, did you see that?"</p><p>He whispered to his friend, who was sitting next to him, with the same look of amazement as the redhead.</p><p>"Professor Marco is great."</p><p>The blond boy replied, nodding several times.</p><p>"You two shut it up."</p><p>A monotonous and familiar voice exclaimed behind them. Looking at their backs. Kid recognized Law. Who was looking at them seriously, seemed to be taking notes of every word the teacher said.</p><p>"Don't be bitter Trafalgar."</p><p>The redhead replied with a mocking smile.</p><p>Since they had spoken at the train station, their relationship had not improved in the least.<br/>
What's more, they had taken two steps back. A small innocent Kid prank unleashed the dark boy's fury. Since then they used to bother each other relentlessly. Any moment was an excuse to make a joke.</p><p>"There are people who did not come to learn, you know?"</p><p>Law replied with measured annoyance.</p><p>"He's just jealous that you do have friends, Kid, don't worry."</p><p>Killer said next to him mockingly, supporting Kid in his little daily discussion with Trafalgar.</p><p>The boy in question seemed even more annoyed than before, with a small blush on his cheeks, almost imperceptible. It could not be said whether it was out of shame or anger.</p><p>"You three pay attention or I will remove points from your houses."</p><p>The voice of Professor Marco was heard in front of them, making them think and return their sight to him again.</p><p>At the teacher's threat, some colleagues from their respective houses gave the boys an annoyed look. They just smiled sheepishly.</p><p>- - -</p><p>In his second year at Hogwarts the subjects were starting to get a little tighter.</p><p>Professor Marco's transformations were becoming more elaborate and involved his own pets or personal items.</p><p>The potions class with Professor Vista was initially complicated, now he began to take away the books with his recipes at random, hoping that they would remember every little detail of the potion they were making. (One day Kid added more toad wart powder to Law's boiling cauldron, causing it to explode in the boy's face.)</p><p>In Professor Tatch's incantations class the day after Law's explosive cauldron incident, Kid's horns mysteriously began to grow in the middle of a demonstration, causing half the class to scream in terror and the other half to laugh. Finishing all the houses without 10 points due to the joke to his partner.</p><p>The flight class with Professor Smoker had been a total disaster, Kid and Law ended up in the infirmary when they tried to enchant each other's broom at the same time. It went without saying that even Killer, Heat and Wire scolded Kid all week for his recklessness. And Law was called to Professor Doflamingo's office to receive adequate punishment.</p><p>At the end of the day Ravenclaw and Slytherin had 20 points less equally.</p><p>- - -</p><p>In their third year in college, they both had a break from them a few times a week.<br/>
Having to choose extra subjects themselves, they were lucky to choose one of them different.</p><p>While both chose Care of Magical Creatures, Law chose Divination as a second subject, while Kid had taken Muggle Studies (which he was surprisingly good at compared to his housemates).</p><p>After three long years of studying at Hogwarts, Kid learned several things. One of them was the qualities that defined you as a member of a certain house.<br/>
A Slytherin was a cunning and independent person, proud and fighting.<br/>
A Gryffindor used to be a brave and courageous person, full of determination and kindness.<br/>
A Hufflepuff was a caring and hard-working person, perfect in teamwork.<br/>
And a Ravenclaw was an intelligent, serene, individual person, always at peace, wanting to know about everything.</p><p>Kid remembered hearing the story of each Hogwarts house in Mr. Crocodile's class, History of Magic, though his brain had forgotten every detail about it. Simply unnecessary for him.</p><p>But if he remembered certain details of his house. Which made sense of the words the sorting hat whispered to him on his first day at Hogwarts.</p><p>Slytherin was recognized for the purity in the blood of his students, that is; each of them was the son of magicians, the common human blood (Muggles: without magic) did not exist in this house, and all seemed proud of that.<br/>
Kid was the son of Muggles, he did not know what to expect if his classmates or friends found out about it.</p><p>The history of Hogwarts had been taught to all of them, with the intention that it would not be repeated.<br/>
In a way, Slytherin fame was still a topic to talk about. The war against Lord Voldemort was a major event that had led to the cancellation of classes at Hogwarts for years.</p><p>For all that time, the mockery of the Hogwarts snakes had been in the air. You could certainly hear what they were called Death Eaters whenever there was a chance.</p><p>The purity of the blood had caused much of the conflict, Kid was afraid that his nature would be revealed to his companions.</p><p>And Law knew that.</p><p>Would he be able to tell everyone his secret?</p><p>The boy was quite cunning, it wouldn't surprise him if he tried to blackmail him if he remembered that Eustass detail.</p><p>Maybe if he stayed away from Trafalgar nothing would happen ...</p><p>In a way, it was strange for Law not to receive any jokes during his third and fourth year.</p><p>- - -</p><p>In his fifth year, everything seemed to be calm.<br/>
Law still sent him strange looks every time Kid was by his side, it was still weird that Kid didn't send him any kind of hex whenever he could.</p><p>On that exact day, it was quite beautiful, even in the Slytherin common room they could watch the sunlight reflecting off the lake against the large windows.</p><p>The Magical Creature Care class was certainly entertaining lately. Professor Rosinante seemed happy whenever he had to teach them a new creature, and today his smile was certainly resplendent.</p><p>He guided the entire class to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and left them there for a few moments while he went for the new creature. He practically jumped while walking.</p><p>"What do you think it is, Killer?"</p><p>"I hope it's not a Blast-Ended Skrewt, I'll be fine with anything."</p><p>The blonde replied with a grimace of disgust.<br/>
The scrubs that Professor Rosinante had introduced them to last year are now six feet tall, all taller than any student at that point, and their exploding tail did nothing to help their fame.</p><p>Footsteps could be heard from where the teacher had gone. Immediately a chorus of sighs and gasps were heard among all his companions.<br/>
You could hear the muffled screams of his fellow Hufflepuffs, who loved this class more than anyone.</p><p>When Kid looked ahead, he found Professor Rosinante guiding a gold-colored colt, a color so bold and bright that it impressed anyone.</p><p>It was obvious that it was not a normal horse, it was so majestic.</p><p>"I present to you the baby of a unicorn."</p><p>The professor said with a big smile, presenting the foal with pride.</p><p>Shocked gasps filled the place.<br/>
The unicorns weren't white?</p><p>His doubts were answered instantly.</p><p>"When unicorns are born, they are not white forever, they take on this beautiful bright golden color, they are very social creatures and are not afraid of human contact."</p><p>Everyone seemed delighted with the beautiful creature in front of them, which seemed content with the attention it received.</p><p>The redhead's gaze was diverted to a figure next to him, meeting the profile of a certain dark-haired boy who stared in fascination at the unicorn in front of them.</p><p>His eyes reflected the gold of the magical creature, he seemed to want to approach and caress it.<br/>
A look so curious that Kid loved it more than the unicorn himself.</p><p>Law turned to his side when he felt the gaze of someone next to him, catching the redhead looking at him intently.</p><p>A smile spread across his lips and he held his gaze with a raised eyebrow.<br/>
The redhead, upon being discovered, instantly averted his eyes. Forcing himself to focus on the unicorn in front of them.</p><p>"You see, until they are four years old they do not start to change color, their horn grows when they are seven years old, that is when they become adults."</p><p>The professor explained while slowly stroking the foal.</p><p>“An interesting fact is that unicorns in their adult stage only tolerate the feminine touch, they do not tolerate men approaching them, so be careful. But, now that he is still small, he accepts everyone. So come on, come on, I know you want to touch it. ”</p><p>Immediately the whole class pounced on the little creature, which practically jumped with happiness at so much attention.</p><p>Kid squinted at Law, who carefully approached the unicorn and gently stroked its head.<br/>
His touch seemed so delicate that even the redhead yearned to feel that touch.</p><p>He slapped himself internally at such thoughts.<br/>
Law was a simple boy who had been teasing since they met. While they were older now and had changed a lot in all these years, that didn't change the fact that they still hated each other, did it?</p><p>He allowed himself to look at him a little more.</p><p>He was a tall enough boy to still be 15 years old, he was quite thin and his dark complexion was attractive to many.</p><p>Kid was always listening to the giggles of the girls at school every time the boy passed in front of them.<br/>
There were rumors that he had never accepted a proposal for a relationship from anyone.</p><p>At that point Kid wouldn't be surprised if the boy was involved in the effects of a love potion.</p><p>The boy's personality was quite difficult to handle, his circle of friends was quite small and you could see why.<br/>
It was the perfect definition of a Ravenclaw; smart and independent. It was not uncommon to see him alone during his first two years at Hogwarts, now he had two boys by his side. If he remembered correctly, their names were Penguin and Sachi, and they looked like Trafalgar's house elves.<br/>
They were always by his side, in Kid's eyes, they were just his two blind followers.</p><p>"Okay, now comes the flourish, an adult unicorn!"</p><p>The teacher exclaimed with enthusiasm, pulling Kid out of his thoughts.</p><p>The teacher took the little foal against the protests of all the students.</p><p>It didn't take him two minutes to appear with a unicorn, which did not seem to be very happy with the presence of the teacher at his side.</p><p>"They are so difficult to catch, how could he have done it?"</p><p>One of Law's faithful servants asked him by his side, who had a strange hat with a killer whale on top. Receiving a shrug from the two boys next to him.</p><p>The teacher slowly approached the class, introducing them to the majestic creature.</p><p>"I know that men also want to get closer, but I need them to preserve their physical integrity for the moment, it will not be pleasant if this beautiful creature hurts them."</p><p>The teacher warned, letting the girls in the class slowly approach, stroking the beautiful unicorn a little fearful for its intriguing and dangerous horn.</p><p>"They are beautiful creatures and with great magical powers, it is said that if you take a single drop of blood from this being, your life will be extended as many years as possible."</p><p>The professor began with his explanation, moving away from the unicorn, not wanting to make the animal nervous and ending up hurting one of his students.</p><p>"That is why it is strictly forbidden to kill one of these animals."</p><p>The boys were certainly in a bad mood, standing apart from the beautiful creature of unmatched beauty, with a white so bright that it badly hurt the same snow that fell in winter.</p><p>Everyone felt the need to get closer and interact a little with the unicorn.</p><p>By the time the class was closing, they all lined up around the teacher, who was holding a rope tied to the creature.</p><p>"Well, I hope you enjoyed today's class, I know that many of you wanted to meet a unicorn in person, so I thought I could capture your attention with this class."</p><p>He received nods from the entire class, everyone seemed satisfied with what they had learned that day, especially the girls, who had had the opportunity to interact with the two creatures.</p><p>“For the next class I want you to bring me a 50 cm parchment with everything you learned today in class about unicorns, if you want to add more information, you are free to do it, I am sure in the library there are exclusive books from the unicorns. ”</p><p>He received some complaints and sighs from the students at the simple mention of the task.</p><p>"Great, see you."</p><p>The teacher fired them.<br/>
Instantly they were all free from duty, beginning to band together and joking with each other.</p><p>Bad luck was Kid's when he received a strong push from one of his teammates, being dragged by the loss of balance backwards.<br/>
Crashing into the unicorn that was being carried towards the teacher's stables.</p><p>The great creature, surprised by the blow and noticing the boy nearby, was so altered that it hit the Kid with its hooves.</p><p>"Get away!"</p><p>The teacher yelled as he tugged on the unicorn's rope, pulling him as far away from the class as possible.</p><p>"Law, take Eustass to the infirmary, to make sure he's okay."</p><p>The professor said quickly as he walked quickly with the nervous unicorn behind him.</p><p>Kid, who was quite confused and certainly in pain, let Killer and Law lift him off the ground. Being carried in the end by the dark-haired boy, complying with the teacher's orders.</p><p>As he passed the boys in his class, Kid glared at the boys who had pushed him earlier, with a silent promise of possible revenge.</p><p>He was practically dragged by the boy next to him. He was certainly surprised, he did not expect that with his slim body, he would bear the weight of Eustass.</p><p>When they entered the castle, Law slowed down and began to walk more slowly.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Kid was surprised to hear the boy's deep voice beside him, he didn't expect the boy to care about him in any way.</p><p>"I've been in worse situations."</p><p>Eustass replied with a shrug, feeling a metallic taste in his mouth. Apparently his lip had broken and he was bleeding a little.<br/>
His head ached from the blow, he hoped he didn't have to stay in the infirmary too long.</p><p>"Yes, obviously you're too stupid not to get into trouble."</p><p>The brunette said sarcastically, opening the doors of the infirmary with his free arm; the other was wrapped around the redhead's waist tightly, preventing the boy from supporting his full weight and somehow straying.</p><p>"This body is not earned by being in the library all day."</p><p>Kid replied following Law's jokes, laughing at the lifestyle of the boy next to him.</p><p>"Stupid"</p><p>The infirmary was alone.<br/>
The nurses seemed to be busy with other matters.</p><p>Law led the boy to one of the stretchers on the site. Helping him sit on one of them.<br/>
He started looking up and down at the boy. The unicorn had managed to hit him quite hard in the face, his lip was broken and he had a small cut on his cheek.</p><p>"Do you see something you like Trafalgar?"</p><p>Kid spoke with mockery, earning himself a hit on the arm by the boy in front of him.</p><p>"If you don't want me to make your face worse, you better shut up."</p><p>Kid opened his eyes in fear.</p><p>"You will NOT touch my face, take your wand away from my Trafalgar."</p><p>Kid said, walking away from the boy.</p><p>Healing magic was incredibly difficult to control and Kid had no plans to let a 15-year-old boy heal his face.<br/>
God, even though Law has read a thousand books on magical medicine, he couldn't do it well without having practiced before.</p><p>"Calm down Eustass-ya, I have healed my friends before."</p><p>That definitely didn't calm him down.</p><p>"I'm not one of your deam minions! Thank you."</p><p>"Episkey."</p><p>Law quickly cast the spell, ignoring the redhead's retorts.<br/>
The wounds closed, her lip stopped bleeding, and the pain disappeared in a few moments. He wouldn't admit it, but Kid was impressed.<br/>
Not just anyone could do healing spells with his age, he seemed to be quite talented. Certainly a whole Ravenclaw.</p><p>"It still hurts?"</p><p>Law asked, taking the boy's face in his hands and examining him from top to bottom, checking for more wounds on him.</p><p>"N-No, I'm fine."</p><p>He replied still a little surprised.</p><p>"I have been practicing this spell for months."</p><p>Law said with a small satisfied smile, exposing his white teeth, he seemed proud of his own effort. Surely he would be a great doctor when he leaves Hogwarts, Kid was sure of it.</p><p>"You are good."</p><p>Kid finally declared, grateful for the boy's help with his injuries.</p><p>The boy in question blushed at the redhead's compliment. I did not expect that.<br/>
His tanned cheeks sparkled with a slight scarlet touch to them, it was a little hard to notice, but they made him look cuter. The Ravenclaw's uncharacteristic shyness was coming to light and Kid was delighted.</p><p>"Oh thanks, I guess."</p><p>He replied, tucking his wand into the dark robe, which made the colors of his house stand out easily.</p><p>At that moment, Kid found himself fascinated by the sight in front of him.</p><p>Law was by far the most handsome boy he had ever met, his features were so different that he found him attractive and that cold and sarcastic personality that characterized him caught the attention of Kid.<br/>
The boy's cold hands on his face contrasted with Eustass warm skin, running gently over him, trying not to hurt him even though there was really no danger at the time.</p><p>Eustass did not consider himself a reckless boy, he liked to act on instinct and logic, but what he did next certainly surprised himself.</p><p>He took the boy's arm and pulled him towards himself, making him fall against his body, Law was certainly surprised, when he tried to ask what was happening he was stopped by the redhead's lips. Which pressed against theirs with force.</p><p>The kiss, although it was little planned, continued with ferocity, at first there was no response from the brunette, but he did not hesitate to follow Eustass.<br/>
They soon found themselves in a fight to see who would be in control of the kiss.</p><p>They stopped when they thought they heard someone near the infirmary.</p><p>Their faces were very close, both were panting and they had a great blush on their faces; Kid's pale skin made the crimson color on his cheeks even more noticeable.</p><p>The redhead's heartbeat was certainly fast, he was afraid that the brunette would hear them at some point, although this was not in better condition.</p><p>"Idiot."</p><p>Law muttered shyly, getting up from the gurney and taking his things quickly.</p><p>Kid was watching him with a funny smile, winking at him as the boy ran out of the infirmary with his face on fire.</p><p>"So cute."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Marco/Ace Teacher-Student Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gryffindor Ace star hunter is in the midst of his last Quidditch match that school year, Professor Marco remembers the time they met in the Hogwarts infirmary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sure there is an error in the chapter but I don't know where lol</p><p>I'm sorry XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Screams and cheers echoed through the halls of the Hogwarts castle.<br/>The common rooms of the houses were practically empty. The Great Hall was alone and even the teachers were out of their offices.</p><p>Classes that day had been postponed due to the huge event taking place on the Quidditch pitch.<br/>The end of the school year was celebrated with a game between the houses. The best players in that sport faced each other fiercely to be the winners in front of the entire school.</p><p>At the time, the two finalist houses were appearing before everyone.</p><p>Gryffindor vs Slytherin.</p><p>The rivalry between the houses still persisted, and everyone was ready to support their favorite team.</p><p>Before the arrival of winter, all the students wore their uniforms, wearing the scarves in the color of the house they supported.<br/>The lions were proud with red and gold their chests. They were wearing flags and masks, yelling a makeshift club.</p><p>"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"</p><p>On the other hand, Slytherin students wore their green and silver scarves. Kicking the wooden tribune under them with their feet, showing themselves powerful in the face of their adversaries.<br/>Some even got big drums to hit to make more noise. The person in charge of initiating the nightstick had used the Sonorus spell to reach everyone's ears. Challenging the opposite house to overcome them.</p><p>The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were divided, testing for the first time colors belonging to houses other than their own. Some were still upset that their teams did not reach the final and had decided to remain impartial.<br/>Others, on the other hand, encouraged the teams in such a way that they seemed more excited than the Gryffindors and Slytherins themselves.</p><p>The teachers were on the largest wooden support in the place, watchimg the spirit of their students with a big smile on their lips.<br/>Principal Edward Newgete was laughing out loud with a large mug of butter beer on it, remembering his wild youth at the same college years ago. The school nurses were around him, attending to the principal as best they could due to his damaged health.</p><p>The teachers in charge of the houses got the worst of it at the time.<br/>They were trying to silence their students so that the match could start without result.</p><p>Flight teacher Smoker expected silence to make a short speech before starting the game, and the girl in charge of carrying the marked points was impossible to hear before the hustle and bustle created by everyone.</p><p>"Sonorus"</p><p>The Slytherin head of household, Professor Crocodile, was ready to end the incessant noise that was beginning to hurt his ears. Using the Sonorus spell, he began:</p><p>"Silence!"</p><p>His powerful magic, was able to raise his voice above the boys' cheers. Combined with his deep, resonant voice, he brought silence back to the Quidditch pitch.</p><p>Professor smoker, situated between the two teams already lined up, proceeded to explain the rules.</p><p>"Wands outside of their robes are strictly prohibited, any one of you caught with one in your hands will be thrown out of the team and suffer the consequences."</p><p>He started by explaining.<br/>He was sure they all knew the rules, but it never hurt to repeat them.</p><p>"No low hitting or cheating, no lineup substitutions, when the snitch is caught the game ends."</p><p>The players positioned themselves, with a single movement of the hands the brooms levitated up to them.<br/>The teacher took the briefcase containing the quaffle, snitch, and bludgers.<br/>Upon opening it, immediately it began to beat, the bludgers were eager to go out and do their damage.<br/>The small compartment containing the golden snitch was opened and the small ball with wings quickly came out and moved away from them.</p><p>The seekers of both teams had their eyes fixed on it, following it with it gaze wherever it was.</p><p>The bludgers came out of the briefcase when the players from both teams were already in the air, just a few meters from the ground, waiting for the professor's orders.</p><p>When Smoker blew the whistle, the game kicked off, the two bludgers were released and the quaffle was thrown into the air.</p><p>Immediately the guardians of both teams went to their positions and the hunters went in search of the quaffle.<br/>The seekers flew in a hurry where they thought they had seen the snitch.<br/>Finally, the punchers defended their teams from the bludgers.</p><p>It was all a show of speed, the two teams were excellent in their fields and it was almost impossible to follow them with their eyes. Several times onlookers were threatened with a hit from the crazy bludgers, but the hitters had avoided it at all times.</p><p>Points began to rise, every time Slytherin scored, Gryffindor matched it.</p><p>The stands were a mess of screaming and batons.</p><p>One of the teachers seemed more than nervous since the game started.</p><p>Marco, the teacher of Transformations, was watching the game at the end of his seat. His eyes followed the profile of one of the players persistently.</p><p>It was the Gryffindor Seeker.<br/>Portgas D. Ace, a boy with black hair and pretty freckles on his face, who was chasing the golden snitch with great speed; whenever he seemed about to take it, a bludger stood in his way and threatened to hit him.<br/>He had been lucky so far. Marco knew it, a hit of those things could break a bone easily. </p><p>They were small but heavy balls, which went through the entire Quidditch field with great speed, hitting the players as they liked.</p><p>The boy was reckless, getting in the way of the Slytherin seeker whenever he had a chance, preventing him from getting too close to the snitch.</p><p>Its dangerous broom movements were bothering Marco. He knew Ace well, knew that the boy didn't mind getting hurt as long as he led his team to victory.</p><p>That way they had gotten closer.</p><p>- - -</p><p>One October in Ace's fifth year, a Quidditch match had been especially disastrous.</p><p>Under the rule of prohibiting the change of players during a game, the boy had been seriously injured. Being a beginner in that sport, he was unable to dodge the bludgers' punches aimed at him by his opponents.</p><p>That day the freckled boy had come to the Hogwarts infirmary with several blows and the broken bones. Marco, who worked as a teacher and as a doctor, had the opportunity to help the badly wounded boy that day.</p><p>"Professor Marco?"</p><p>Ace had asked when he saw him approach his stretcher.<br/>They were surrounded by other nurses, their teammates had been evicted moments before so they would not interfere at that time.<br/>The freckled boy was still wearing the Quidditch uniform, which was quite dirty. He must have fallen off the broom during the game.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>The nurses and the boy began to tell their versions of the story at the same time, instantly confusing the blond man.<br/>He stopped them with a single wave of his hand.</p><p>"One at a time, please"</p><p>"The bludgers beat him throughout the game while trying to catch the snitch."</p><p>"We won!"</p><p>Marco smiled.</p><p>He knew the boy's family, had grown up with the Monkeys, understood that brilliant personality more than anyone.</p><p>"You should be a puncher then, you sound like a magnet for those things."</p><p>Marco fired the nurses when he had to help the boy put on a robe.<br/>The boy's thin body seemed so fragile at the time, there were many bruises on his sides, they looked very painful, he would probably have a few broken ribs.</p><p>"I didn't know you were a doctor"</p><p>The freckled spoke when his body was covered with the robe.</p><p>"I learned a lot of things while studying, I started teaching at Hogwarts when the doors reopened and teachers were needed, it's interesting."</p><p>Marco replied as he pulled out his wand.</p><p>"Did you study here before the war?"</p><p>The boy's eyes sparkled with curiosity.</p><p>"The war was certainly, hmm hideous."</p><p>The boy had slight cuts on his face, his lips were broken, they were probably caused by the falling of the broom.</p><p>"Episkey."</p><p>"As was?"</p><p>Marco closed the wounds on his face easily, while listening to the boy's question.</p><p>"Along with some other teachers we had to fight, I had to help all the wounded."</p><p>He asked silently for permission, he had to lift the boy's robe to heal the wounds on his torso. The freckled nodded as he began another round of questions.</p><p>"So ... did you meet Harry Potter?"</p><p>He asked with great curiosity and fascination in his tone.<br/>The fame of that name still rang through the wizarding world. The boy who lived, the boy who stopped the dark lord.</p><p>"Certainly, that boy is a great magician."</p><p>The teacher's hands began to burn in a beautiful blue fire, glowing and attracting with a single glance.<br/>The freckled boy was shocked, he had never heard of such a spell, and even though his hand burned, there was no trace of heat coming from him.</p><p>"Brilliant..."</p><p>He brought the flame closer to the boy's wounds, instantly a chill ran through him, it was like a fresh breeze that hit his body, healing his bruised torso and the pain of the blows.</p><p>Marco gave a small laugh at the cute expressions the boy was making in front of him.</p><p>Ace was silent for a few moments, watching the smile on the man's lips.<br/>Professor Marco was certainly handsome, he had a pretty tough expression most of the time, his purple shirt reflected a well-worked body, his blue eyes and blond hair stood out quite a bit.</p><p>Ace understood why the girls in his class sighed every time Professor Marco passed in front of them, or every time Professor Marco taught them.</p><p>The man's hands on his bare chest were suddenly too hot against him. His cheeks took on a pretty red color that contrasted perfectly against his freckles.</p><p>When the blue flames stopped glowing and his owner's laughter stopped being heard, a warm feeling settled in Ace's chest.</p><p>A large hand caressed his head, ruffling his long hair tenderly.</p><p>"You are a good boy, eh?"</p><p>The blush blossomed again on his face.</p><p>From that day on in the infirmary, Ace found himself delighted with everything the man did.</p><p>He was always looking for an opportunity to talk to him, he liked to play around him, always with an excuse to be by his side.</p><p>The blond man was blinded by the boy's attitude, that brilliant personality contrasted perfectly with his, encouraged him to do his best and soon found himself at the feet of the freckled boy.</p><p>It was wrong and it was inevitable, but they were both willing to make it work.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Gasps could be heard all over the Quidditch pitch.</p><p>One of the bludgers had hit one of the Slytherin hunters, Roronoa Zoro.</p><p>The boy seemed to have withstood the blow quite well, although a small trickle of blood could be seen coming out of his nose.</p><p>The Slytherin punchers immediately approached to push the bludger away from his partner; Taking their bats hard, they hit the small ball hard towards Ace, who was quite close to the golden snitch.</p><p>The ball changed course with the hit, dangerously approaching the freckled boy.<br/>With a stroke of luck, the bludger hit the boy's broom near one of his feet. He managed to break part of his flying broom, the blow received affected the boy's balance, although not enough to throw him, who regained direction and accelerated his pace, getting closer and closer to the snitch.</p><p>While this was happening, the teams kept scoring points non-stop.<br/>The keepers of both teams were busier than ever. The quaffle was thrown from hand to hand with great rapidity, being plunged into the great hoops of the field.</p><p>The scoreboard marked a tie so far:</p><p>80:80</p><p>Several players were hit by bludgers.</p><p>A Slytherin hunter fell from her broom when a bludger hit her.<br/>It was a girl with long pink hair, her name was Bonney.<br/>The fall had been hard, though the girl quickly got up and climbed back onto the broom, returning to the game in the blink of an eye.</p><p>One of the bludgers seemed to have chosen Ace as her target, as she persistently followed him.<br/>He was just a few feets from the freckled boy and he still didn't notice it.</p><p>Marco was anxious. One of his legs was moving insistently.<br/>The least he wanted to see at the time was how the cute boy fell hurt from his broom because of a damn Quidditch ball.</p><p>Sabo, the professor of Muggle Studies (he was the youngest teacher of all) looked at him with a funny smile.<br/>If he remembered correctly, Sabo was Ace's brother. He probably knew what was going on between the two of them and was laughing at his concern.</p><p>Marco ignored that fact and concentrated on the game in front of him.</p><p>100: 80</p><p>In favor of Slytherin.</p><p>The stands of the Gryffindor students screamed more than ever, supporting their team to recover.</p><p>The end of the year was near and the extra points awarded to the houses by Quidditch could be decisive to give the House Cup to the winner.<br/>The previous year Ravenclaw had been the winner.</p><p>"It looks like Ace will take the golden snitch!"</p><p>Everyone was waiting, the end of the game could come soon, if the freckled boy managed to take the snitch he would automatically award 150 points to Gryffindor and win.</p><p>Marco silently begged for that.</p><p>Blurred seconds passed quickly.</p><p>A swift bludger hit Ace on the shoulder when he had his arm stretched out in an attempt to snatch the snitch.</p><p>Everyone watched as the boy fell from his broom from the great impact.</p><p>Marco rose from his seat in a shock of astonishment, approaching the end of the wooden platform, which jumped without thinking twice, drawing the attention of the teachers around him, who had stopped from their seats at what had happened to the Gryffindor boy.</p><p>The students who saw the scene gasped in fear when the teacher jumped from the grandstand, it was a great fall, it was impossible to escape unscathed from the blow that the man would face.</p><p>They weren't expecting the professor to take the form of a big blazing blue bird and quickly fly to the freckled boy lying on the ground with his destroyed broom at his side.</p><p>"Is Professor Marco an Animagus?"</p><p>That question ran through all the students.</p><p>When Marco reached the injured boy's side, he found that he was still conscious, one of his arms was outstretched towards the sky while smiling brightly at Marco.</p><p>When he looked more closely at the boy's arm, he noticed, the golden snitch was in his hand.</p><p>"Portgas D. Ace caught the golden snitch! One hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor! End of the game, Gryffindor wins with two hundred and thirty points!"</p><p>Shouts flooded his ears.<br/>But there was only one thought in Marco's mind.</p><p>"Idiot."</p><p>Ace laughed at his comment.<br/>He let the blond man lift him off the ground, helping him to walk due to his new injuries. The beaten shoulder was the worst, it hurt like never before.</p><p>All the players approached quickly, thanking and congratulating the freckled boy, who gave them big smiles with happiness.</p><p>The other teachers descended from the large wooden platform to go towards them.</p><p>Some of the players asked Marco about his recent transformation, who just smiled and shrugged, giving no details about it.</p><p>The phoenix form was not at all common, counting the rarity of the animagus themselves.</p><p>Marco was sent by the director to the infirmary to treat the boy's wounds.</p><p>"Are you proud?"</p><p>Ace asked halfway with a big smile, letting himself be dragged by the other man, who gave him an incredulous look.</p><p>"I'm sure you saw that bludger and did nothing about it."</p><p>Marco chided with a frown.</p><p>"If I had dodged the bludger the snitch would have run away."</p><p>The boy excused himself obviously, earning a sigh from the blonde.</p><p>"You like to scare me."</p><p>The freckled smiled and leaned his head against the man next to him.</p><p>"I like you. "</p><p>He said simply, earning a slight blush on Marco's cheeks.<br/>That cute boy would be his downfall.</p><p>"Shut up..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p><p>Kudos and comments are precious for me! If you want to give me some of them I will appreciate it!</p><p>I did not expect to receive so much support before, so thank you very much!</p><p>Encontré que hay personas hispanohablantes por aquí jaja gracias por leer!</p><p>No esperaba tanto apoyo!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are precious for me, if you want to give me some of them, I will appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>